A Separate Peace
by Romi1234
Summary: After she lost her Pikachu, Aster couldn't find herself anymore. Several years later, she arrives in Lumiose City looking for a fresh start. But she's quickly roped into the events of Kalos and has to find it in herself to be brave again if she wants to survive. Maybe Steven Stone x OC, or Prof. Sycamore x OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obviously this is a fanfiction and that means Pokemon isn't mine nor its original characters and neither is the idea of a _Detective Pikachu_ book series. And now I shall lament forever on now I will never own Pokemon.

This is an experimental story I'm writing.

What if the events from ORAS didn't just end happily ever after with everyone getting out unscathed? What happens to our character after this event? What if our main character was older? This story is meant to be more serious, dealing with ideas such as wanting to be someone else, finding one's value in oneself, and dealing with the past and a loss. Aster is a character that can't exactly distinguish between reality and her own head. Most times, when you read something that seems dramatic or dreamlike it's actually meant to be Aster's distorted perceptions of these events: like sometimes you feel as though everyone is staring at you and start to feel extra self-conscious and uncomfortable, but in reality, everyone is actually minding their own business.

* * *

 **i. Prologue**

The Lumi-Cab's radio was tuned to a classical broadcast: an aria from _Madame Vivillon_ sung by a hoard of Chimeco and Chingling. Composed by a native Kalosian, nothing fitted more with the region's metropolitan Lumiose City. From her seat, the city's blend of classical and modern architecture – ivory Kalos-styled stone buildings and sleek skyscrapers – was a magnificent sight. As day melted into the night, the fluorescent lights transformed the city fitting of its namesake. At first, a handful of illuminated dots emerge, followed by an immense blanket of glitter until it all unfolds to reveal the splendor of Lumiose City in the evenings. The streetlights shined with a prim and proper light: soft around the edges, brightest at its core. It created a misty look on the city. The rich cobblestone streets, pearly weathered buildings, and black smooth glass turned the light into a brilliant soft glow, giving the city a romantic air.

Under normal circumstances, Aster would have enjoyed the pairing of _Madame Vivillon_ with Lumiose City's sights, but today, everything felt worn out. The serenity of the melody and the harmonic chimes of the Chimeco and Chingling could not soothe her. Hours before, Aster had stepped off a plane; her emotions at the time were a mixture of shock, awe, and ecstasy at the new region. People had stared at her; she couldn't blame them. One glance told them that she was a foreigner. She felt ten again, her old self starting out on a brand new Pokemon journey. But now, she was just plain annoyed with a sensible amount of anxiousness. What should have been an hour ride from the airport to her hotel in Lumiose City was replaced by a never-ending trek. Aster tended to exaggerate scenarios, especially when she was grumpy, but the unprecedented traffic jam had already put her an hour behind schedule.

She tried to settle herself against the plush, leather seats of the Lumi-Cab. Her eyes fluttered close as she attempted to mirror the napping Swablu on her lap. Aster sighed deeply. Traveling always carried with it an exhalation of weariness: there was the jet-lag to deal with and the crick in one's neck and back from sitting upright for so long. There was also something incredibly tiring about traffic jams: it can sap away the energy of any poor soul stuck in the middle of one.

It was seven or eight o'clock – Aster couldn't bring herself to check how behind schedule she was anymore. She was getting anxious, feeling that this whole trip was a mistake. Looking outside at her new surroundings brought a feeling of exhilaration and fear. Kalos was the farthest she's ever gone from home. The place where she was left stranded in her Lumi-Cab was bustling with activity, everyone seemed to be immersed in something as they moved briskly around her while she remained painfully immobile. Her chest tightened again. Could she even call Rustboro City her home? Sure, Aster had grown up there until she was ten, but she could not recall a time where she felt that she belonged there. For her part, Aster did not understand why she was left to grow up in an orphanage. Her early childhood left her confused as to who she really was, and this drove her to a desperation. She thought of her aloneness as something that stripped her of an identity that could belong with Rustboro City's people. Thinking about this made Aster a bit gloomy. What difference could Kalos bring her? Staring back out the window, she saw her reflection against the Lumiose City nightly sights. This little image created a mix of complicated emotions, as if she had not been tormented enough already.

At twenty-five years of age, Aster's accomplishments should have brought her at least a little happiness. She was a prolific academic and writer: several pages worth of observational study on the habits and habitats of Pokemon under the guidance of Professor Birch, many detailed dissertations of her own theorizing the connections between the habitats and habits of Pokemon to why they evolve with the help of Professor Rowan, and her most treasured mystery-book series _Detective Pikachu._ She could not hide that she wrote the intensely popular _Detective Pikachu_. The entire population of Rustboro City knew exactly who she was. Whenever she was there, people stopped to turn and stare. All the people who had never given a second thought to Aster suddenly became convinced they had been wrong all along. Although she was the target of their admiring gazes and her work had made her a celebrity in Rustboro City, she was left with the feeling that she still didn't know who she was. The fame had simply thrust upon her a new identity that wasn't _her_ , like a mask upon another mask.

Though her fame had made her a celebrity in Hoenn, she was not a celebrity of TV screens or battle stages, nor a well-born from an influential family like "Hoenn Champion" Steven Stone, who was both of those. For Aster, it was by chance that they were the same age and from the same city. But she was sure that their successes had made Rustboro City's people rejoice at their luck: "TWO amazing people came from our town!" Aster was uncertain at being called amazing. The praises felt as uncomfortably undeserving as the new identity that was thrust upon her. It fitted Steven Stone much better. She felt that her designation should stop at "prolific academic and writer" and hint only at her curious mind. She felt that her designation should carry with it a commonplace sort of vanity, evoking the image of an ordinary person who simply loved Pokemon and writing. Steven Stone's "Hoenn Champion" title was won with overwhelming support. He had always been good at Pokemon battles. When he became the champion several years back, the news came at little surprise to the people of Rustboro City unlike when Aster had first published her work. Steven Stone epitomized what every Pokemon trainer wanted, and as a result, he became the subject and vehicle for everyone's fantasy.

Aster wasn't jealous of Steven Stone. On the contrary, at times she even felt a bit bad for him. He was a dork. She decided this ever since their chance encounter in Granite Cave when they were both ten and had only just began their Pokemon journeys. She had ventured deep inside to look at the cave art detailing the events involving Kyogre and Groudon thousands of years ago. There she had met Steven Stone. He had been trying his luck to find some "cool-looking stones", as he put it, but caused a mess while doing so. Imagine her horror to find a boy at the bottom of some pit because he accidentally caused a rock slide while looking for some "cool" rocks. After Aster had managed to pull him out with an Escape Rope, she explained that the only things he'd find in Granite Cave were cave paintings and limestone.

Steven Stone had appreciated her magnanimity and found her quiet nature likable. Because he came from an affluent family and people always doted on him, he found that his own nature came into conflict with others' expectations of him. He wasn't outgoing, instead he felt most comfortable as a down-to-earth and solitary person. Quickly, he had found how apathetic Aster was to most things. He had tried extremely hard to please Aster and repay her kindness for saving him – he and his Beldum had been stuck for half a day. He first had offered to pay back the Escape Rope and medicine she used on him and his weakened Beldum. When Aster refused, he had attempted to give her a Thunderstone for her Pikachu. He guiltily had found the whole thing entertaining when both Aster and her Pikachu had stared at it in horror and then promptly moved back several meters. In his last attempt to repay his debt, he had proclaimed that they would continue their Pokemon journey together until he was able to offer her something she wanted. Of course, Aster was quick to deny him that too, but Steven's mind had already been set, and so Steven self-proclaimed himself as Aster's friend and travel buddy and Aster reluctantly allowed him to have his way. Forced to bask in each other's company, the two of them had become good friends in the end.

Speaking of Steven Stone, she had yet to respond to the hundreds of missed calls and messages on her Xtransceiver left by an amalgamation of people which included him. He had sent her a dozen happy birthday wishes today and several pestering messages asking where her new address was so that he could visit her. Aster was pretty sure that he only wanted her address so that he could send her heaps of purposeless rocks and stones he found "cool". He really was a dork. She could see it now: "Dear Aster, yesterday I found the coolest stone ever! It reminded me of you, so I want you to have it!" – or something along those lines. The rest of her missed calls and messages were from Professor Rowan, asking if she had arrived safely, and her pesky-but-means-well publicist Eli. She had gotten back to Professor Rowan with a quick voice-message back at the airport to let him know she was safe, but she was definitely in no mood to talk to Eli today and decided easily she'd get back to him later. He'd get mad at her when she finally called, but that man's bark was much bigger than his bite, what's the worse he can do?

"Are you in a rush, mademoiselle? It seems there's something big happening up ahead at Prism Tower. They've blocked off the roads there entirely." Aster jumped at the sudden conversation and the Swablu on her lap did too at the sudden jostle. It shot her an annoyed look, wondering why it had been woken up.

"How far is the hotel?" She gave a reply, ignoring the Pokemon's angry puffs.

"I'd say around fifteen minutes if you walk."

"Here is fine then, I'll walk."

She let the Pokemon fly out first and then grabbed the dingy, black backpack that laid by her feet in the cab. It was the only item of luggage she had taken with her; it held a few changes of outfits, her wallet and passport of course, her laptop, a notebook with some pens to accompany it, and a few other bare necessities. Comically, she had patched up this old backpack more times than she could count and probably had spent twice or even thrice the amount of money to buy a new backpack just to fix it. Steven had been completely exasperated at the stubbornness she revealed. He even offered to buy her a new one at one point when it was first beginning to fall apart. Imagine what he'd say about it now, knowing she still hadn't replaced it. She couldn't find it in herself to part with it. After all, this was the same backpack she took on her Pokemon journey fifteen years when she had just turned ten. She made a mental promise to herself that she'd get herself a new one when it couldn't hold onto her belongings anymore. But then again, where was she going to go these days that she'd need a backpack? Her Pokemon journey has long since ended.

To get to her hotel, located in Centrico Plaza where Prism Tower was, she had to walk along South Boulevard and make a right turn onto Vernal Avenue. The driver had given her succinct instructions, telling her that because the city was built in a circle where all major avenues led to the center plaza so there was no way she'd miss the place. At her insistence, he eventually gave her a flimsy map he kept for directionally-impaired foreigners like her. For him, at least this way she could wander around wherever her heart desired, which he encouraged greatly: "The best adventures are the ones you have when lost, but here's a map just so you can be safe. I hope you enjoy Lumiose City, mademoiselle."

Once outside, she took her time to walk according to the brief directions the driver had given her. As she did, Aster couldn't help admiring the view of the city again. The city wrapped around her, and it finally gave her a sense of just how big this place was. Before her arrival all of those anecdotes and photographs of Lumiose City seemed fake, but once she had seen the city for herself everything was now entirely unreliable. Those stories and images couldn't hold any of the Lumiose City's true charm. Even from her Lumi-Cab window, the city hadn't stunned her the way it did now.

The wind was picking up, rustling the tips of her white blouse, but she didn't feel cold. She was getting a bit anxious again, but this time she felt as though it was a good anxiousness. All of a sudden, the wind picked up even more, and she was blinded by a flash, illuminating the area like the sun itself. After the light died down and her eyes adjusted she gaped at the crater in the ground beside where she stood. Numbness had taken hold of her by the time she stumbled off to the side for safety. All she could see was people screaming and running. Thoroughly stunned by the sudden turn of events, she stood there watching, her breathing heavy and her heart pounding in fear.

"Attention citizens! There's a Garchomp currently on a wild rampage! Please stay indoors!"

A powerful feeling of needing to do something gripped her. But she wasn't Steven Stone. She wasn't good at battling, she never was. She couldn't whip out her Metagross and take down that Garchomp like a "Hoenn Champion" would. In fact, she had no Pokemon with her. Only after shifting her gaze to crater did she suddenly realize Swablu had been hit by Garchomp's attack. The strange thing was that this scene itself did not appear terrifying or foreboding to her as it should've, the familiarity was what made her sick. It was calling out to her. She stepped towards the little Pokemon – it wasn't even hers, it had attached itself to her earlier at the airport. At that moment in the airport, she was able to recall fondly the several pages worth of observational study on the habits of Swablu she had completed for Professor Birch. Her proudest moment was when he allowed her to update the Pokedex with her findings: _Swablu originates from the Hoenn region. They have sky blue bodies and white, fluffy wings to help it blend in to the sky, allowing it to avoid being spotted by other Pokemon. This Pokemon is not frightened of people and often likes to sit on people's heads like a cotton-fluff hat. They also love to make things clean. If it spots something dirty, it will use its cottony wings to clean it._ Swablu reminded her of Hoenn, and this was one occasion when she allowed herself to be reminded.

She could make out the Swablu's now dirtied features: disheveled feathers and a bruised body. The Swablu's wings laid limply against its body and its face lay propped against its bottom wing. With the bird Pokemon in her arms, she returned to the sides of the streets only to discover that everyone had gone. Though Aster's twenty-five years of life had seen their moments of drama and incident, she had never before felt so much fear and aloneness. Everything at this moment was dreamlike. She couldn't feel her body; she couldn't concentrate on anything. Aster stood quite still as the Swablu cooed at her again. She felt a tenderness well up in her heart. At that moment, her feeling for the wild Swablu approached a maternal love – a protective love of wanting to keep the Swablu safe.

"You're going to be just fine Swablu."

"Sweee."

Aster remembered seeing on her map that there was a Pokemon Center in Centrico Plaza. The next thing she knew, she was running down Vernal Avenue straight for Lumiose City's center. In that instance her body felt light. Her heart was pounding like a drum, and her arms and legs still trembled faintly. Even her teeth still clattered in between her breaths. Her mind just went blank except for one thought. Everything around her grew fuzzy; the city sights she had admired greatly before faded off into the distance as if they were a mere illusion.

Even with the city's streetlights ablaze, the streets now seem to be shrouded in darkness. The trendy shopping district along Vernal Avenue should have greeted her with activity of people and Pokemon strolling about. In place of this, Aster was the only one out, moving in and out from the illuminated areas of the lamps into patches of darkness. She had completely forgotten her original objective and had no idea where she was – all she did was run towards the growing tip of Prism Tower.

The haze lingered, pressing down upon her heart, even as her view opened up to reveal Prism Tower at the center of Centrico Plaza. Then she snapped out of her daze, her shivering ceased, and her heart rate returned to clamor of sirens, the gasps and cries of people and Pokemon, and the boom of explosions all forced their way inside Aster's subconscious. Rather than disrupting what little clarity she still had, they formed an incessant, ambiguous noise that seized her. Like arms physically taking ahold of her, the noise jostled her so sharply it cut through the thickness of the enshrouding haze around her.

The scene before her felt like a dream still. She stared frozen at the boy falling from the top of Prism Tower. In his arms, she could make out a small yellow Pokemon. It was a Pikachu. She could identify one at any given point. The crowd around her are frozen in shock as well. Some of them scream and cry, even attempting to blind themselves with a hand over their eyes. Just as her heart was about to burst, a blur of red snatched the two out of the air, allowing them to all safely land on the ground. She recognized the blur of red, it was a Blaziken, but held several distinguishable features that were different from any normal Blaziken she had seen.

A scream broke out again, "Oh no, Garchomp!"

Aster barely registered the man shoving her aside. The harshness nipped at her upper arm where the man had applied his pressure the most, but she merely rubbed the spot absently. At the gasps and fingers pointed upward, she gazed up at the falling Garchomp. Automatically, she returned her gaze to the Blaziken. It was then a sickness welded up inside her; she grew numb and unfeeling again, her eyes becoming blind again except for that small center in her vision where she could only see the falling Garchomp. Aster came to a realization that the Blaziken couldn't save the Garchomp, and it was then that the powerful feeling pushing her to do something returned again.

"Swee!" As if Swablu had experienced the very same feeling Aster did, it jumped out of her arms, flying straight for the falling Garchomp. Aster yelled after it. What could a little Swablu do if that Blaziken couldn't? All of a sudden, a blinding light wrapped around Swablu's little white and blue body. The people around her gasped even more. Aster's eyes were the first to readjust. The light hadn't completely faded, but she could see its wings puffing up and its neck growing longer.

"Altareea!" The Pokemon screeched, emerging from its sphere of light in a new form Aster easily recognized as Altaria, the evolved form of Swablu. It glanced back at the crowd of people where Aster stood, and their eyes met. It was calling out to her again.

People turned and stared at her. The only clear-seeing thing her eyes could focus on was the falling Garchomp and Altaria flying upwards to meet it. There wasn't a way for Altaria to slow down Garchomp; it couldn't possibly fly the Pokemon down safely. It was too small to do so. But still it tried.

The people were waiting for her to call out a command, their expectant gazes bearing into her. Her senses were extraordinarily acute now. The pounding in her chest and in her ears hurt, and her arm was throbbing from the earlier impact. She felt so sick, she crumbled a bit into herself. But in doing so, as she forced her eyes away from the falling Pokemon, her eyes caught sight of Garchomp's trainer. She saw the emotions on his face, marked with overwhelming desperation. He was running towards the falling Garchomp.

With a quiver in her voice, Aster whispered her commands, they came out more like pleads but it was all Altaria needed. On her command, Altaria sliced through the air, leaving Garchomp, and aimed a Cotton Guard at the ground. Then it followed with powerful flaps of its white wings to create Gust, aiming precisely at the undersides of Garchomp's wings. Though weakened, the Garchomp was able to effortlessly flap its own wings enough to slow its descent onto the cottony, soft landing Altaria had prepared.

Gradually the tension dissipated upwards into the air, turning into erupted cries of gratitude and disbelief towards everything that had transpired. People were patting her on the back and offering their praises. At the sudden onset of emotions and clamor being pressed onto her, she retreated to her numbing state; she could only meekly nod her head in acceptance of the praises even though she felt them undeserving. Her eyes glazed past the people and Pokemon who surrounded her with eagerness. There wasn't anything she could focus on. Their praises spoke of a grand rescue, backed by the way she had commanded her Pokemon with confidence and grace. Some recognized her as Aster Kormos, the writer of the "sensational _Detective Pikachu_ " mystery series. This reveal caused the others to be even more determined to speak to her. No one could see her beyond Aster Kormos or that she was Altaria's amazing trainer.

A man, the same one who had shoved her aside before, reached his arms to her shoulders, steadying her as she just began to sway. She vaguely registered a warm softness pressing against her bare back legs as if to keep her upright as well.

"Mademoiselle, thank you so much for saving my Garchomp with your Altaria–" He paused only to start again with even more fervor in his voice. "Oh Swablu! It's you! But I suppose now, I should call you Altaria! This is simply marvelous!"

Aster realized that this man must've been Altaria's trainer. The people around her became animated with movement and activity. They were done with their praises and left to return to the stuffs of their everyday, ready to forget all about her in the coming days.

She couldn't exactly hear the man's words as he spoke to her. His voice was modest and gentle, and, though a little excited, his excitement arose from a genuineness. Blankly, she stared up at the man's mouth as it moved. Her body uncomfortably close to his, so close she could discern nearly everything there was to know about the man just from his scent alone. He had on cologne, but it was vastly overwhelmed by a scent of sweat, muskiness like that of grass and trees, and smoke as if he had been in an explosion.

"I'm Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region's very own Pokemon Professor. Are you Aster?"

She nodded absently. It was only by chance that she heard his question and the numbness had gone away just a little for her to answer correctly.

"Très bien! So, we finally meet! Steven Stone has been telling me all about you. Well now, you _do_ have a certain je ne sais quoi about you. It's amazing that you were able to command Altaria, she's quite the feisty and disobedient little thing, at least whenever I try to get her to do something when she was still a Swablu."

Her brain swelled at the foreign words and the mention of Steven Stone. They knew each other?

"Steven told me you'd be arriving today, please I would love to talk with you more at my lab. I've read your research and your _Detective Pikachu_ series, they're simply marvelous!"

"I-I'm sorry, I would really just like to get to my hotel and rest for the night." If it weren't for his hands and Altaria's soft body against her, she would've fallen to the ground in a heap of exhaustion and overshot nerves. Speaking had even become difficult for her. Words rolled off her tongue like thick syrup, she wasn't sure that he could understand her, she couldn't even understand what she said herself.

Uncomplaining, the man smiled down at her with a certain softness. "My apologies, sometimes I get a little too excited when it comes to Pokemon research. You must be exhausted. How about you save your money and come spend the night at my lab? No talks of research or your other works, I promise, though tomorrow might be another story if I see that you're up for it."

Just as she was about to refuse, a young girl came up beside her. "Ma'am, may I pet your Altaria? I've never seen one in real-life before. It's so fluffy!"

"Oh, it's not mine." Aster was quick to correct.

"This is actually the Swablu from my lab. She must've escaped and found Aster during all the commotion. But now she's evolved into an Altaria."

"Oh wow!" Another boy exclaimed as he and a blonde-haired approached them.

Aster's breathing stilled. It was the same boy who had dived off Prism Tower to save his Pikachu. Her heart raced, and her hands grew clammy. Deep down her heart and stomach were in knots. The Pikachu stared into her eyes with confusion and it was at this moment, she realized that her Pikachu was gone.

"Mademoiselle Aster, you look pale, are you alright? Perhaps we should get back to my lab quick and let you rest."

The rest was all a blur: returning back to his lab, eating dinner, taking a shower, getting into bed. She had somehow held herself together through her clouded and exhausted state. But then, just as she settled into the bed in one of Augustine Sycamore's guest bedrooms, she broke down. She couldn't pretend any longer that nothing happened. Everything returned her years back to the events that took _her Pikachu_ away from her. That night, despite how exhausted she was, Aster did not sleep well. She regretted coming to Kalo. But where else could she go? She had no home, she never did.


	2. Professor Sycamore

AN: Obviously, I'm not a pokemon professor so I made a whole lot of junk up. I'm not even sure if it makes logical sense.

* * *

 **ii. Professor Sycamore**

Happiny Orphanage is a place unknown to most, a quiet island in the midst of a noisy Rustboro City. Situated near the edge of the city limit where Route 115 began, it is a self-contained world, out of sight and out of every citizen's mind. Its residents are seldom seen outside and even the pokemon residents are rarely heard of. As soon as the sun goes down, the iron gate is clanged shut, leaving a small side door illuminated by an electric lamp as the only point of entry.

 _Ring. Ring._

The rays of sunlight forcing themselves through the thin curtains made Aster wince and retreat deeper under her borrowed covers. The night before, Professor Sycamore tidied up the guest rooms, wiping away all the dust and laying down fresh sheets. They had been mostly unused except serving as storage rooms. With a sheepish grin and following several apologies, the man promised her that the bed was clean and comfy despite the mess in the room. She pretended not to notice anything, remaining unbothered by the mess and the enormous amount of dust in the air. The mess reminded her a bit of Happiny Orphanage. She imagined the old place probably looked exactly like the room she was given: unused, abandoned, and extremely dusty. The man chatted away incessantly; there were so many things he wanted to talk to her about. He started out with his gratitude for saving his Garchomp before moving on to tell stories of how dear the pokemon was to him. He told her how the pokemon as a Gible had once bitten his hand so hard that it was bruised for weeks. Seeing how animatedly he spoke, she left him be without interruption.

 _Beep._ "Aster, are you still asleep? Isn't it almost noon in Lumiose City? Anyways, it's Steven again, pick up the phone once in a while, will you? I have something urgent to talk to you about, so call me back soon, okay?" The voice paused. "And I'm worried about you, Aster."

The light in the room was so bright she could barely keep her eyes open. _What's the use of having curtains if they don't do their job?_ She thought to herself. Aster fumbled for her Xtransceiver on the floor. When she couldn't feel the gadget, she let out a frustrated groan and hopped on the floor to look under the bed where it laid innocently. As she glanced at the thing in her hands, its green numbers blinked at her, almost mocking her – it was already eleven fifty-nine! Then, she felt teased by Steven Stone's name blinking on the little screen: _New Message from Steven Stone_. She could have called him back right there and then, but she did not want to be interrogated. Aster had stopped phoning him after she last saw him in person, trying to cut herself off and disappear. That had been more than two weeks ago. It felt like an eternity. His insistence was running her patience thin.

She already knew all the questions he'd ask. _When will you be back? When are you going to come home?_ He never did understand. Aster didn't know the answers to any of his questions. She didn't know where she wanted to go, but the motion of moving gave her the sensation that she was getting closer to knowing.

The anxiety of eventually having to deal with Steven burned her so much her lips and throat became parched. She needed a glass of cold water. She dressed herself properly and stepped out of her room with her dingy, little backpack all packed to leave.

 _Bam._

Aster had no idea what had happened. She had pulled the door open and rammed into a lab-coat-wearing male. He absorbed the impact and let out a moan. Aster on the other hand, bounced off him like she had hit a trampoline and catapulted backwards, slamming against the frame of the doorway for a second impact. Wryly, she thought of how the pain jolted her awake better than three cups of coffee could. The accidental assault left her doubled over, clutching her nose, in pain, and wide awake with her heart racing.

"Bon sang! Are you alright, Aster?"

"It's alright. I'm fine." She groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Aster. Altaria and I were just coming to check up on you."

He reached out to steady her. Under his breath, he asked to see her nose, and he wasn't quite sure if she had heard him. She had, and rather than allowing him to help, she shrugged him off and dodged leftwards away from him.

Augustine straightened his posture and continued, "Steven called this morning, and he wanted me to tell you to call him back. He seems to have something urgent to tell you."

"Yes, he called my Xtransceiver just now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in and intrude on you so much."

"Please, it's the least I can do for saving Garchomp. Now, if you're ready, let's get some breakfast. Though I suppose we may have to call it lunch, because it's already past noon."

He gave her a light laugh.

Changing her tone, though she hadn't meant to sound so snippy, she asked, "Don't you have work to get to?" When she realized her tone and choice of words, she quickly added, "I really don't want to trouble you."

"Well if you allow me to talk to you about your pokemon research, then I can count it as work." He playfully chuckled.

Reluctantly, Aster agreed, and they filed out of his estate of a pokemon lab. Outside the building, the streets were alive with people and cars just as they were yesterday. The excitement infected the professor. For Aster it made her uncomfortable as she remembered the events the night before. The man beside her briskly crossed the street ahead of her like a true Lumiose City inhabitant, and she had to jog to keep up with him until, as if he suddenly realized that she couldn't quite keep, he slowed down to match her pace. He beamed down at her with a sorry, guilty look. He did not seem to pay too much attention to their surroundings. Augustine shifted his body at an angle towards her as they walked side by side and began what felt like an interrogation to her.

"I've read a few of your articles on pokemon habitats. You wrote them while you studied under Professor Rowan? Will you tell me more?"

It was true that she had done a number of research articles on pokemon habitats, but she still hoped that the professor would've forgotten all about it come this morning. She hadn't really expected him to. He had been so excited about her research the night before, after all, he was a fanatic on pokemon. All pokemon professors were. It was practically a requirement for the job. Still, she found the string of questions thrown her way first thing in the morning distressing.

Escape was a lost cause, so she decided to humor him and remain pleasant. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your theories on evolution and on the appearance changes you observed on those Deerling and Sawsbuck you saw in the Unova region?"

Of course, he would pick out the most complicated topic. The man seemed to glow like a five-year-old on his birthday. Did she just find another dork? No, no, this man was her senior, a pokemon professor, she couldn't disrespect him like that by calling him a dork, even if it was just in her head.

"Well I think pokemon evolve because of a need created by their environment. In part that need also means reaching a maturity," she swallowed to wet her mouth and throat. Aster raised her chin a little and met the eyes of the man walking beside her in hesitance.

She continued when the professor widened his smile, his eyes glistening even more than before, as if he was trying to silently encourage her.

He hadn't made any notion to disagree with her yet, so she continued, "We know bug-type pokemon evolve the quickest. Their first forms are extremely vulnerable and slow. Cases like with Caterpi, Weedle, and Scatterbug, they eventually evolve into flying forms, so they can not only protect themselves but to importantly migrate to their breeding grounds or for food sources when they become scarce. For pokemon like a male Combee, there's no need for them to evolve. In their hives, the Vespiquen is in charge of raising the colony and storing honey collected by the Combee. Because the hive does not typically have to migrate far and have a Vespiquen to protect it, male Combee live in a rather unstimulating environment. For the Deerling and Sawsbuck I observed, they were changing their appearances to blend in with their environment, to protect themselves from predators. The Unova region has all four seasons throughout the year, and they've been forced to adapt but not evolve. They need to be able to continually cycle through their appearance changes, and as we know, evolution is a permanent change."

Augustine listened intently. When Aster was done with her explanation, he brought a hand to rub his chin in a thoughtful way.

"I studied under Professor Rowan for a time, he was my first mentor when I started out on the path to become a pokemon professor. Did he ever mention me or what I study at my lab here in Lumiose City?"

"No, I don't believe so." Aster put it bluntly.

At this Augustine hung his head like a shamefaced boy who had just lost terribly in a pokemon battle. Aster instinctively became flustered in fear she had insulted the man, she began to ramble about how she was never in any long conversations with the Professor Rowan because she was always out doing her own research but that only seemed to make Augustine lower his head farther in disappointment. This aroused some pity in her.

"Never mind that," he gave a deep, exasperated sigh. "At my lab, I study mega-evolutions, evolutions beyond pokemon's last forms. So, tell me Aster, what are your thoughts on why some pokemon are still able to evolve beyond their final forms, and why do they revert back to their original forms afterwards?"

The calmness that came over her was uncharacteristic. She was always a ball of anxiety whenever she was backed into a corner, even when she knew how to act or what to say. Perhaps she wasn't so nervous anymore because she already knew how he would act, poke holes her in her theory, deny her claims. It's always happened to her because she held the unpopular opinion when it came to how evolutions worked.

"Well Professor Sycamore, may I ask you a question first? Why have mega-evolutions only occurred when pokemon are with their trainers? Why do they need those special mega-stones to evolve? Why hasn't anyone seen or heard of mega-evolutions happening to pokemon in the wild?"

Augustine fell silent for a moment, and then threw his head back in laughter. "I have no idea. That's precisely what I'm trying to figure out," he chuckled whilst giving a playful wink, "I'd still like to hear your thoughts. I always want to hear what others theorize."

"Uh-well," Aster was a bit stunned, usually pokemon researchers and professors didn't like to admit that they didn't know something. She was also taken aback by his wink. "I-I would argue that when pokemon are captured and domesticated or put into battles, their entire environment has changed which is met with new needs. Like with Pichu, they evolve into Pikachu when they bond with their trainers and develop a deep friendship. Perhaps this is why Pikachu are not often found in the wild. In the case of mega-evolutions, they occur for whatever need created by their situations such as battles and for the needs of their trainers they've bonded with. Perhaps there isn't a need currently for pokemon to retain their mega-evolution powers for extended periods of time, which is why they return back to their original forms afterwards. Who knows? Maybe one day these mega-evolutions will become permanent. Maybe this is how evolutions became permanent all along."

"Fascinating! I've never thought about it this way–" Augustine abruptly halted, realizing where they were. "Ah perfect timing, we're here."

Lysandre Café is the kind of place that exists for those who are obsessed with red. That was Aster's first thought when she stepped inside. The front of the place was already painted in crimson red, sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of the more pastel and neutral colored buildings in Lumiose City. An uncomfortable quietness seems to pervade the place, a foil to the bustling activity outside. There was hardly anyone in the café itself. _Why had the professor picked such a place? Was the food particularly good? Was it cheap?_ She looked over at the bar as she followed the professor into a corner table. _What café has a bar? Does the professor come here often to drink or something?_

As if he could read her mind, her questions were answered promptly with a short introduction when they sat down.

"I come here often. Lysandre Café is owned by a dear friend of mine who is also very interested in mega-evolution. He does his own research on the subject as well, and we often meet here to exchange theories and data. Perhaps he's in the back right now, if he comes out I will introduce the two of you. I'm sure he'd love to hear all about your theories. They're marvelous!" He smiled at her, handing a menu to her as she scooted her chair closer to the small table. "Have you ever thought about becoming a pokemon professor yourself? I know you're already very accomplished with your _Detective Pikachu_ series, but I must say, you have what it takes to be an excellent pokemon professor, and I would be thrilled to sponsor you at my lab."

With the professor guiding the conversation, he found several chances to give her praises. Though this was the first time they had sat down and spoken to each other, Aster felt more relaxed than usual. He spoke to her so happily about her pokemon research. The café setting and the fact that it was only the two of them inside created an atmosphere that was easy for him to talk to her with little inhibition. In response, the privacy of the café and the genuine eagerness of the professor made her feel at ease. Aster felt herself grow warm by each praise, and even without a mirror, she imagined she was growing as red as the café itself.

Throughout the café, red was decorated on top of red. As you approach the bar, you need to be aware of where the counter began because it blended right in with the red floors and the red walls. There are several paintings across the walls; they are your only spots of relief from the red. The window curtains themselves are a velvety red, thick and heavy that could turn day into night.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness and redness, Aster saw the smallness of the café. There were only a few small tables, and they had taken the one by the window faced out onto the cobblestone street. The formal café area was dominated by the bar on the far side of where they sat, surrounded by a minimalist décor with exceptions to the bold red color. Aster counted a mere five tables, all painted red and made finely out of what she could only guess was an expensive mahogany wood. Each table was surrounded by leather upholstered chairs, surrounding them on the walls were plain, dark mounted lights. Over the center of the café hung an old-fashioned chandelier with light bulbs in the shape of candles. Had she not been told the place was a café, she would never have guessed it was a place for coffee and light food. She had always thought that cafes were bright and airy. The darkness, not to mention the redness, and the bare decorations hanging in Lysandre Café really made her think it was a bar.

"I'm being completely serious here, Mademoiselle Aster. I could use your expertise at my lab, and in return, I'd be more than willing to sponsor your research to get those credentials. You already have such an amazing background in pokemon research. You can even just extend some of your earlier research, and I'm sure the board would easily hand over those credentials."

Seeing the man so animate and so ecstatic, she realized he was truly a pokemon professor exactly like the rest of them, obsessive and almost childish whenever it came to the subject of pokemon research. She thought it comical.

"I'm not sure," Aster spoke, almost out of guilt. She didn't want to disappoint the poor man whose eyes were glittering in excitement, and he was leaning so far forward towards her in eagerness and anticipation she had to resist the urge to scoot her chair away just to create some distance between them.

When she gave her curt answer, he visibly looked dejected and slouched back into his seat.

"I know that you've only come to Kalos for a short vacation, and it's difficult to drop everything and move to a new region altogether. My apologies for pushing. You must be famished, let's get something to eat." And he was back to his 30-something adult self.

Aster hadn't planned to go back to Hoenn. Though she had dreamt of her home just this morning, all the years she spent in Happiny Orphanage suddenly flooded back into her mind, but it felt distant as if the memory never existed. As soon as she turned ten, she left the orphanage. The city threw a celebration for the newly turned ten-year-old children. It was a send-off party for those who have come of age to go off on their pokemon adventures, but no one celebrated her, not until nearly a decade later when she had become _Aster Kormos._

Aster tried not to be so bitter, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

"Aster. Aster? You've gotten a bit pale again."

"I think I'd like to accept your offer, Professor Sycamore."

"Are you sure?" He seemed taken aback at her quick turnaround.

"Yes, I'm sure," Aster went on to add, "I was looking to move to Lumiose City in the first place."

Her nervousness made him smile again.

"Well I'm very glad to hear that, Aster. But please do give your decision some more thought. I'm obviously very elated that you want to work at my lab, but I don't want my own wishes to push you into making a decision you don't really want." His eyes betrayed a gleam of surprise despite his pleased outlook.

"I want to stay here in Kalos, at least for a while."

Just as the professor was about to respond, a waiter came by the table to bring them their Roserade Tea. It was too late to take back her decision, so all she could do now was stare into her tea cup. Tiny rose petals floated on the green tea, served in fine china cups with a red trim. The light filtering through the curtains was bright enough to see by, but the curtains subdued the energy of the outside. The café was quiet. Aster felt as if she had fallen into a fog. Looking into her tea cup, she saw reflected a young woman. The greenness of the tea took away the colors of her features – her rust-colored hair and her olive eyes.

"Well as long as you're sure about your decision, I would be happy to sponsor you and have you in my lab. Anyways, I ordered us Roserade Tea. I thought it would make you feel more at home. I heard this is a popular drink in Hoenn."

With a flash, she saw her ten-year-old self reflected in the green tea. Everything reminded her of Hoenn. Of course, she had known all along that she couldn't escape – those memories were with her forever – that was the reason she had resisted returning to Hoenn, and why she was so quick to accept the professor's offer.

"What's wrong? Do you not like Roserade Tea? I'm sorry I made the wrong assumption. Please, order whatever you'd like." The professor heaved a sigh of disappointment.

"No, it's not like that. I don't like hot tea in general." As quickly as she managed to spit out the excuse, she waved at the waiter behind the bar and requested for a glass of ice.

"Aster, no need to spare me. Just say that you don't like Roserade Tea."

Aster laughed derisively to herself. Too embarrassed to keep pushing the issue, she simply ordered a cold glass of water for herself with the waiter came by with her glass of ice. The dejected look on the professor's face brought her a great deal of discomfort. Aster only wished there was a place she could hide. But with her white jeans and blue blouse, the redness of the cafe would make her stick out no matter where she tried.

Their food arrived, and the professor chimed a _bon appétit_ before digging in. Once he started eating, he seemed to forget what had happened and paid attention only to what was on the table. At that moment, noticing how roughed up his lab coat was and the tiredness in his downcast eyes, Aster suddenly became aware of how hungry he must've been from all the work he did at his lab. It was only after a great portion of their individual dishes had been eaten that the professor started to loosen up and put up his casual, cheerful demeanor again. As a luster slowly lit up his face, he put down his fork delicately and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Do you have any plans on where you'll be staying? My lab is of course always open to you, and you may stay there as long as you wish, but I'm sure you'd like your own apartment, so you're not surrounded by work and research 24/7."

"I was planning on doing some apartment hunting yesterday, but I got so behind schedule, so I wasn't able to do anything."

"I have a few people in mind who might have some leads on where you can get a nice apartment for yourself."

Aster was about to respond when the door of the café swung open, and the bell that hung above the doorway rung to notify the wait-staff a guest had entered. It seems all of their interactions were getting interrupted, and Aster personally didn't know if it was a good thing or not. It was nice that it broke up her awkwardness, but at the same time, it felt like it was only prolonging the time she had to stomach being interrogated by the professor.

"Bonjour! It's so good to see you Lysandre." When the professor went to look behind her to see who had entered, he stood to greet whoever had entered, which made her think back to the name of the café's owner disclosed to her earlier.

If the name Lysandre hadn't given her the clue that he owned Lysandre Café, his appearance certainly did. His hair was orange, bordering red, and he wore a sleek black tailored suit with red detailing on the trim. He also wore a necktie of the same shade.

The professor invited the man over, and in a deep voice fitting of the man, he came over with a small smile on his face and greeted both the professor and herself.

"Professor Sycamore, always a pleasure to see you here, and may I ask who this mademoiselle is?"

"Lysandre, meet Aster Kormos. She's just accepted to become my assistant at my lab while I sponsor her research and application to become a pokemon professor. We were just talking about mega-evolution on our way here, you would love what she has to say about it. She's marvelous! She has all these theories on evolution that I've never even thought about."

"Is that so?" The newcomer easily stood towering over the professor in height. Though his smile was present, Aster felt unnerved by the man when he switched his gaze over to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lysandre." Aster stood up, prompted by the professor's introduction of her, and stuck a hand out to shake in a greeting.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. You don't happen to be _the_ Aster Kormos, author of the _Detective Pikachu_ series?"

"That's me, I'm a little surprised that you know my series."

 _Aster Kormos,_ here she was again. Most came to her not of their volition to know her, but because they wanted to brag to their friends they talked to _the_ Aster Kormos, the famed writer, or they received a signature or a picture from her. Even before learning her personality and how she was as a person, they start complaining – how rude she is, how she won't even give a simple signature. The folks at Rustboro City, knowing she lived at Happiny Orphanage in her childhood, are only too lost in their praises and wonderment of her. Her childhood wasn't something she talked about to anyone, but the Rustboro citizens spread it around in their embellished rumors. They viewed her success as nothing short of a miracle, and spreading rumors is how they share in part of her fame and success.

Kalos was supposed to be an escape.

"Of course, they're a major hit, how could I not? Even here in Kalos, they are extremely popular. I hear they're going to be making several movies out of your books soon. You're such an accomplished writer and now you want to become a pokemon professor? I must say that's very admirable. You must love pokemon a lot. I can tell from your books, from the way you always stress the way we should treat pokemon."

"Thank you." Aster forced herself to remain cordial.

"I have to ask do you have a Pikachu? I find that your descriptions of your Detective Pikachu to be extremely realistic and so full of character."

Looking at Lysandre, Aster felt as if she was in another interrogation. In fact, whenever she spoke to someone about her work and her life it was exhaustive, and she thought of these conversations always as interrogative. Unfortunately, people who knew of her work, even if they weren't fans, were always vying to lavish their compliments and questions on her, telling her how amazing she was and asking her about her pokemon, like: "I heard you traveled with Steven Stone when you were younger, you must have amazingly strong pokemon with you, let's have a battle!" This was another part she disliked.

The conversation she was having with Lysandre was turning out more and more like the many she's had in the past.

"Yes."

"I see."

Her curt answer had worked its charm.

Seeing the conversation between Aster and Lysandre had died out, the professor thought it was a good time to intervene himself. "Lysandre, Aster here is looking for an apartment. Do you have any openings?"

"Any openings?" Aster glanced back at the professor in faux confusion. She was relieved the conversation topic had shifted, and she wanted to show interest in a subtle way.

"Yes, Lysandre here also invests quite a bit in real estate and owns several apartment complexes throughout Lumiose City." The professor explained easily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think I may have the perfect place for you. But I have a meeting I have to get to, how about we meet in a few hours, and I can take you to see a few apartments? How does five at the fountain in Centrico Plaza sound?"

"Yes, that sounds great. I really appreciate your help." Aster returned to her cordial self again, which was still just another performance. Oh, how she wanted to be alone now.

"Then it is settled. You'll have to excuse me, I have to get some work done. Please enjoy your meals."

There seemed to be no end to the interrogations, Aster thought, even when Lysandre had retreated behind the bar somewhere.

"I would love to meet your Pikachu too. Do you have any other pokemon with you? Steven told me that the two of you were travel buddies back when you guys were kids, and that you were amazing at battling." Now it was the professor's turn in asking her bothersome questions.

"No, I didn't bring any pokemon with me."

Her answer took Professor Sycamore by surprise, but after giving a thoughtful pause, he spoke up again.

"Ah you traveled here by plane, didn't you? I hear some pokemon, even in their pokeballs, aren't comfortable with planes because of the altitude pressure. Would you like to use my lab and transfer some of your pokemon here, seeing that you've decided to stay here for a while? You must miss them. Garchomp and I always miss each other when we've been separated for long periods of time, especially when I have to go on those week-long pokemon research conventions and seminars."

Aster glanced out the window they sat by, tuning out the professor as he blabbed on about his precious Garchomp. The city was foreign to her, the food was different, and the professor was practically a stranger to her, but Aster felt strange, as if everything was familiar. She needed to attach herself to life here and make it unfamiliar.

"I think they'll be much happier staying where they are." She replied absently. Outside it was a typical afternoon in May just like a day in Rustboro City. It was sunny, and the city was alive. Everything was moving around her, and yet she felt oddly stationary. She felt left behind, like no matter what she did she couldn't move as freely as her surroundings.

When she pulled her gaze back to the professor, Aster saw that he was offering her a red and white spherical object. It was a poké ball – anyone could've recognized it.

"Atlaria seems to have taken a liking to you, more than she has ever liked me as her trainer. I know you will take great care of her."

Just as Aster was about to refuse the offer, a blinding light erupted from the pokeball in his palm. When she could see again, she was met with an innocent smile from the professor and a fluff of white feathers in her mouth as the bird pokemon flapped its wings excitedly in her lap. Aster found herself having to slide her chair backwards to accommodate the pokemon who had no thoughts of leaving her lap and returning back into its pokeball.

"The way you commanded Altaria last night was simply marvelous, and the way you used Altaria's abilities- it was brilliant."

At this point, Aster could no longer stand the discomfiture. "Professor Sycamore, please I can't take care of Altaria."

The professor paused in his enthusiasm and settled into a gentle smile. He leant forward, going in to give the bird-like pokemon a pat on the head. Altaria wasn't too keen on that happening, in retaliation, it gave its owner an aggressive snap of its beak in warning to stay away. The professor immediately retracted his hand to avoid getting bit.

As if nothing had occurred, he let out a cheerful laugh. "As you can see, you would be doing me a great favor taking Altaria off my hands. Unfortunately, Altaria has been hating me since I caught her as a young Swablu several years back. But importantly, Altaria is a pokemon that's been recently discovered to be able to mega-evolve. Consider it your first assignment as my lab assistant if you decide to accept the position that is. I want you to add evidence to your theory. I have a good feeling that you're onto something there."

The whole situation was silly. It almost felt like the professor was threatening her. If she wanted the position as his lab assistant she would have to take care of Altaria as its trainer, and the only way she didn't have to take care of Altaria was to retract her earlier decision to become his assistant. She had already gone too far with her decision to detract it now, especially since he had offered her Altaria. If she were to back out now, it would seem it was all because of Altaria that she changed her mind, which would be true, but odd and undoubtedly it would raise a lot of red flags. And though taking care of Altaria was only the very skim of her problems, she didn't want to admit to herself there was anything more, much less to the professor.

When she saw the pokemon looking up at her with its dark orbs, her heart was seized with pain. Fear lingered every time she thought about allowing herself to have pokemon with her again. She was living on the razor's edge; she knew she couldn't take one false step, but she didn't know how to get off. She couldn't get away no matter how much she wanted.

She wanted to refuse, she wanted to send Altaria back in its pokeball, hand it back over to the professor, walk out of the café, and cut off ties with him like she did with all of her past acquaintances. She just wanted to disappear. But she wanted that assistant position, she _needed_ it.

Under the dim lights and the red overpowering her from all angles, she felt a bit claustrophobic. She _needed_ that job. Her mouth felt exceedingly dry, but she resisted the urge to grab her water, and instead settled with swallowing and licking her lips.

"If Altaria is alright with it, then I will take her off your hands." Aster finally found herself answering.

"That's great to hear!" The professor left out a relieved sigh which didn't quite match the excitement in his voice. Aster hadn't noticed earlier, but he seemed a bit nervous himself. Was he afraid that she might retract her decision to work at his lab or was he just that desperate to get rid of Altaria? Whatever his case was, Aster didn't decide to dwell on it for too long.

The professor waved the lone waiter over to their table, with a few quick exchanges of Kalosian, the waiter took away their finished plates and silverware and returned with their checks.

As Aster stepped outside, the brightness and thrum of the city consumed her.

The events that had transpired during her simple meal with the professor left her with a bittersweet taste. She stared at the round red and white ball in her hand. The weight of it felt strange as if it was her first time.

 _Ring. Ring._

Aster jolted at the ringtone. Her heart dropped at the thought of Steven calling her again. She heaved a sigh of relief when she realized it hadn't been her Xtransceiver that was ringing.

"Hello?" A pause. "Yes. Understood. I'll rush back right now. Thanks Sophie."

She noticed the unmistakable look of joy on the professor's face when he turned to her and knew that he was only too happy about something.

"Steven may have just found some incredible evidence concerning mega-evolution!"

Aster wasn't blind to the professor's intentions, he meant for her to go back to the lab with him. The anxiety she had suppressed and buried deep in her stomach was suddenly yanked out into the open at the thought of talking to Steven. Even when the Lumi-Cab emerged from around the block to pick up the professor and herself, she couldn't bring herself to refuse the professor's invitation.

While she sat silently in the cab, Aster pondered curiously just what Steven Stone had discovered. Probably another shiny stone. Thinking such thoughts eased her nervousness. It was just Steven. Dorky Steven with his crazy obsession for rocks like always. _Yeah, just dorky Steven. Nothing to worry about, Aster._ She rather enjoyed making light of Steven, even if he was the Hoenn Champion and the esteemed heir to the Devon Corporation - it was her way to cope with the thought of having to deal with his meddlesome personality soon to come.

Riding in the cab, Aster gazed at the street scenes passing by outside her window. This time the radio was tuned to some talk show going on and on about the uses of the move Sandstorm. And before she knew it, Professor Sycamore's lab was right in front of her with its imposing grandeur.

Just as before, Aster found herself scurrying behind the professor's long, graceful strides. He was terribly excited and couldn't cease expressing just that, despite the fact he had been able to keep perfectly quiet during the cab ride. With each step closer to his own private office space, Aster felt completely overwhelmed by what he was rambling on and on about. She only managed to catch and understand snippets about a giant keystone and some slab etched with ancient text.

When she finally came upon the professor's own private office, she could feel her heart twitch. There was dorky Steven Stone's face enlarged over the wide monitor hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah Professor Sycamore and Aster, I hope that the both of you have been well?"

Though Steven's words were directed at the professor, he kept looking straight at her.

"I've been doing marvelous. Sorry to have kept you waiting, Steven."

"No worries at all."

Gradually, Aster felt herself disappearing in the room, which she was thankful for. The conversation began to involve her less and less as it went on. Perhaps it was because of her own doing, remaining silent even when questions were clearly being directed at both herself and the professor, but she would only let the professor answer. Steven had no choice but to leave her out of the conversation, and in the end, it naturally became one-on-one between them two.

Aster noticed how the Professor and Steven acted as if they were close friends who had known one another for years. The professor was of course speaking in his ardent tone, and Steven with his cool and usual academic manner.

It was awkward to let herself stare up at Steven's face, so she settled on staring into her cup of coffee. The professor's assistant, Sophie, had brought her a cup sometime after their arrival into the office. She sipped it occasionally when there was a gap in their conversation to offset any possibility of Steven singling her out with a question.

But Steven could always see through her and would never let her escape with her secret plans.

"Aster, I saw you on TV yesterday. You obviously haven't lost your charm at commanding pokemon. The local TV channel was raving about you, and Metagross was so excited over seeing your face." His tone was gentler than it had been two weeks ago when they had last spoken. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Eventually she had to speak, but oddly enough Steven zipped along, and she couldn't even get a word in.

"Talk about an eventful birthday! Tell me did you treat yourself yesterday? Though I guess going all the way over to Kalos was already a huge treat, huh? I wish I could've tagged along. Make sure you eat enough of those Lumiose Galettes and Pokepuffs for me and Metagross, alright? Talk to you later, Aster. Oh, and one last thing, I'll be sending your birthday gift to Professor Sycamore's lab. I hope you like it."

"You don't have to-"

 _Beep._

At least she had gotten what she wanted, but she was now wondering if she had upset him too much.

As she walked out of the office to give the professor some privacy with his enthusiastic studying, Aster's mind mulled over Steven's words: _Did you enjoy yourself?_

 _Did she?_


End file.
